


Prophets aren't Superheroes (or are they?)

by roryteller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Pesach | Passover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryteller/pseuds/roryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passover at Alex's place, in college. In which the Danverses are Jewish, everyone applies logic to hypothetical situations, and Kara had better not reveal that she’s an alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophets aren't Superheroes (or are they?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on an actual conversation I heard at a seder a while back. Written for Jewish Comics Day.

“So, do we open the hall door, or the balcony door?” asked Alex.

It was her second year of college and Kara's first, and they were holding an informal seder at Alex's first real apartment—the first place she'd lived aside from her parents' house and the dorms. In attendance were Rachel, Alex's girlfriend, Alex's roommate, Daniella, who was twenty-two and had provided the wine, Kara, and Mike, a guy from Daniella's classes who'd been making eyes at an oblivious Kara since he arrived.

“The hall door, obviously. Elijah can't fly, he's not Superman,” said Rachel, her green eyes glittering with mirth. “Anyway, can aliens even _be_ Jewish?”

Alex shrugged. “I don't see why not, if they want to. Superman's not that different from humans, right?” Kara had never converted, and Alex’s family had never expected her to, but Alex would have fought anyone who said that she couldn’t, if she wanted.

“Right,” said Kara, nodding.

Alex shot her a look, hoping she wasn't going to reveal exactly how much she knew about Superman, much less, G-d forbid, _how_ she knew it.

“Well, sure, if they're like humans. But what if they're, like, slug people or something?” asked Rachel.

“Or if they eat rocks? I mean, not that I'm frum or anything, but can you convert if you're physically incapable of being observant?” said Mike. “Are rocks even kosher?”

“They could convert Reform, probably,” said Alex. “And I mean, there are already exceptions for people who can’t do certain mitzvot for health reasons, so it’d probably be the same for aliens, I guess. So, hallway door?”

“Balcony door,” said Kara. “Being a prophet has to be good for something, right? Maybe he'll swing in, like Batman.”

“Okay,” said Alex, and strode over to open it, letting in the cool air of a northern California spring evening.

Daniella snorted and turned to Kara. “Is it always like this at your house?”

“Usually. Well, when we don't get invited to someone else's seder instead.”


End file.
